poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Scooby Doo World/Build new Vehicles
This is when they entered the World of Scooby-Doo and the Dazzlings kidnaps Tino while Lord Vortech is searching for the Foundation Element. And how the Weekenders Teams Build new Vehicle's in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At night when the moon is full, and the Mystery Inc. gang got out and goes to the house, and Scooby hears something and gets scared and runs to the front door. And the heroes were standing there as Gandalf get out of the portal. Batman: Wait. I hear something... Ash Ketchum: Hear what? Fred Jones: Well, gang, this is my uncle Arthur's house. Fred rings the doorbell Velma: Arthur Jones, the famous explorer... Do you really believe he's seen a mummy? Fred Jones: He currently thinks he has. He said it's after the Diamond Scarab he found in Egypt. (to Scooby and Shaggy) Hey, guys? Can you check out the old fun-fair? That's one of the places the Mummy's been seen. Shaggy: Fun-fair? Scooby-Doo: Ghost Train! Fred Jones: Say, Velma, do you think this fun-fair has a cotton candy machine? Scooby-Doo: Cotton candy?! Let's go! Shaggy: Right behind you, ol' buddy, ol'pal! Scooby and Shaggy gets in the Mystery Machine and drives to the fun-fair, as Batman and the heroes are watching Fred, Daphne and Velma went inside the house. Batman: Come on! That Diamond Scarab sounds like our Foundation Element! They followed them inside the house, and then Tino was thinking of something. Tino: I'll say hello to Fred, Velma, and Daphne before I go. Then, a hand has covered his mouth, as Tino is trying to break free. Adagio Dazzle: Hello, Tino. So glad to see you. Tino: Madagioh! (gets hand off) Adagio! Aria! Sonata! What are you doing here?! Sonata Dusk: We've come for you, my love, while Vortech is getting the Foundation Element. Tino: Oh no he isn't! Aria Blaze: You got that right, Tino. Besides, you're coming with us. Tino: To where!? Adagio Dazzle: To Foundation Prime. The portal appeared and the Dazzlings took Tino with them. Gandalf: Oh no you don't! (zaps the Dazzlings and Tino runs away from them, but Sonata grabs him) Sonata Dusk: Oh no you don't. Tino: Let go of me! Then, they'd run through the portal and it disappeared. Batman: Aw man! Tino has been captured. Wyldstyle: They've taken him to Foundation Prime. Gandalf: We must not mention this to Sunset Shimmer. If she finds out that Tino is been taken away, it'll break her heart. Robotboy: Mention what to who? Gandalf: Oh dear. Robotgirl: Where Tino? Then Carver, Lor, and Tish come down. Carver: Yeah, where is he? Wyldstyle: Um,..well..uh..we uhm.... Batman: I'm afraid that Tino is...uhm. Lor: What? He has been what!? Gandalf: (Sighs) The Dazzlings have taken him away. Tohka: WHAT!?! Ash Ketchum: First it's Shido, then Yuri, and now Tino! Wyldstyle: But you can't tell Sunset Shimmer what happened. If she finds out it'll- Sunset Shimmer: I already knew. (her eyes were felt with tears) Bad Cop: Thanks a lot. (shoots a rock) Big Mouth. Sunset Shimmer: Why did you let those freaks kidnap Tino, my boyfriend? Wyldstyle: Look, we uh... we can explain everything uh- Sunset Shimmer: Well you don't! (starts to cry) Tino means everything to me! He's the only one that I loved in my entire life! And now that he's gone, I'm nothing! And I'm going to find him on my own! Batman: But, Sunset Shimmer, we can save him. We just need- Sunset Shimmer: (slap him) Don't touch me! You let him get taken away from me! This... this is all your fault! (runs away crying) Wyldstyle: Sunset Shimmer! Wait! Carver: Poor Sunset. She sounds like she hasn't reformed. Tish: She is reformed. She's just sad that The Dazzlings took Tino away. Worriz: Well? What do we do? Ash Ketchum: I think we should find Tino and the Foundation Element. Batman: You're right, Ash. Then Sunset will be so happy. Gandalf: Let's do it. Carver: We've got to do this for Tino. Tish: For Tino. Lor: For Tino. Ash Ketchum: For Tino. Misty: For Tino. Brock: For Tino. Dan Kuso: For Tino. Runo Misaki: '''For Tino. '''Marucho Marukura: For Tino. Shun Kazami: For Tino Julie Makimoto: For Tino. Alice Gehabich: For Tino. Tohka: For Tino. Kotori: For Tino. Yoshino: For Tino. Reine: For Tino. Max Taylor: For Tino. Zoe Drake: For Tino. Rex Owen: For Tino. Ursula, Zander, and Ed: For Tino. Godou: For Tino. Erica: For Tino. Liliana: For Tino. Ena: For Tino. Robotboy: For Tino. Robotgirl: For Tino. Tommy: For Tino. Lola: For Tino. Gus: For Tino. Littlefoot: For Tino. Cera: For Tino. Ducky: For Tino. Petrie: For Tino. Spike: mm-mm. Doraemon: For Tino. Noby: For Tino. Sue: For Tino. Sneech: For Tino. Big G: For Tino. Dora Kid: For Tino. Wang Dora: For Tino. El-Matadora: '''For Tino. '''Dora-Rinho: For Tino. Batman: For Tino. Wyldstyle: For Tino. Gandalf: For Tino Emmet: For Tino. Owen Grady: For Tino. Laval: For Tino. Eris: For Tino. Cragger: For Tino. Bladvic: For Tino. Razar: For Tino. Worriz: For Tino. Gorzan: For Tino. Homer: For Tino. Marge: '''For Tino. '''Bart: For Tino. Lisa: '''For Tino. '''Roboko: '''For Tino. '''Sophia: For Tino. Ace Goody: For Tino. Riruru: For Tino. Pippo: For Tino. Bad Cop: For Tino. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: For Tino. Carver: Alright. We must find the Foundation Element and go to Foundation Prime and save our Friends, and then we'll defeat Lord Vortech, once and for all. Littlefoot: Let's do it! Misty: Now let's go find that Foundation Element. Gandalf: What do you suppose his mother wants the scarab for? Perhaps as jewelry? Batman: What!? Wyldstyle: Different type of mummy, Gandalf. Noby: Where's the Mummy? Carver: Inside the house. Petrie: Let's get inside. Cubby: (glups) Okay. Stormy: Don't be scared, Cubby. Mummies are not Real. Batman: Just guys in Masks. Izzy: Yeah. So there's no reason to be scared. Cubby: Oh coconuts, Batman. What if the Dazzlings get me along with Tino. Misty: C'mon, Cubby. The Sirens aren't going to get you. Cubby: I know, Misty. But I need a drink. Dora-Rinho: '''Is a good thing that I have 30 Smile Dip from my Pocket. (He show them a Smile Dip) And even though it was banned from America. '''Dora Kid: '''Maybe they had a good reason. But don't eat too much, it will give you some Side effects. '''Cubby: Like what? Dora Kid: '''Don't know, but you will find out. (He walk away) They are eating some Smile Dip and then Dora-Rinho ate all of them '''Cubby: That's nice. I can fight the Dazzlings and get the Foundation Element at the same time. And don't eat too much, Dora-Rinho. Dora-Rinho: '''Don't worry, I can handle this. '''Carver: Are you sure? Dora-Rinho: For real. They went to the door and they tried to open it, but it is locked. Wyldstyle: Oh Man. The doors are closed. Cubby: How are we gonna get in? Yoshinon: I don't know. Maybe find another way to open the door. Doraemon: Maybe there is. Look! A pattern is hanging on the ceiling. Tish: I see we have to be the colors to make this pattern. Brock: Let's do it. Carver: Let's see here. Emmet: What about the platforms? Tish: We need, orange, purple and red. Dan Kuso: Sound's good to me. Emmet: I'll go find Sunset. Carver: Better find her quick. Besides, Lord Vortech has almost found the Foundation Element. Emmet: Ok. Sunset Shimmer! Where are you?! Dora Kid: We got a plan to rescue Tino!!! Lor: Now the door. Tohka: There's some colours over there. Maybe we can use them to open the door. Ash Ketchum: Good idea, Tohka. Sunset hears shouting in the distance. Dora Kid: Sunset Shimmer! I know you're angry at us, but you have to listen. I've got a plan to rescue Tino. Sunset Shimmer: Why!? I've lost Tino, because of you guys! And I'm not going to let Tino fall into the hands of the Dazzlings! Emmet: Please. We can save him, but we need to get the Foundation Element before Lord Vor-Doofus shows up and takes it. Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Emmet. I'll help. Dora Kid: '''I remember that I sing a song to Dorami for a Goodbye. '''Sunset Shimmer: You did? Dora Kid: Yes, Sunset. Flashback has Started Dorami: I love you, Dora Kid. You think you're gonna miss me? Dora Kid: No, Dorami. (kisses her) Dorami: Thanks, Dora Kid. Dora Kid: I've got just the song for you. Then the Song "I Think About You" has played Dora Kid: Last summer we met We started as friends I can't tell you how it all happened Then autumn it came We were never the same Those nights everything felt like magic And I wonder if you miss me too If you don't here's the one thing That I wish you knew I think about you Every morning when I open my eyes I think about you Every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you Every moment every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you Would you know what to say If I saw you today Would you let it all crumble to pieces 'Cause I know that I should Forget you if I could I can yet there's so many reasons I think about you Every morning when I open my eyes I think about you Every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you Every moment every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you How long till I stop pretending What we have is never ending Oh ohh If all we are is just a moment Don't forget me 'cause I won't and I can't help myself I think about you ooohh I think about you ooohh I think about you Every morning when I open my eyes I think about you Every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you Every moment every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you Dorami: Thanks, Dora Kid. That's so cute. End of flashback Sunset Shimmer: That's nice. Let's get the Foundation Element and rescue Tino! Dora Kid: '''You got it. '''Emmet: '''Did you miss Dorami, Dora Kid? '''Dora Kid: She's back home, Emmet. Emmet: '''Until that portal just sucked her up. '''Dora Kid: Yeah. That too. After that they went back to the Others Tohka: Sunset! You came back. Sunset Shimmer: 'Yeah... Um... What happen to Dora-Rinho and Cubby? '''Doraemon: '''They ate too much Smile Dip. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Ugh... I think we ate too much. '''Cubby: '''Me too. What do you think? And then they are hallucinating they are in a colourful land with crazy pop music '''Flavor Pup: '(Speak Backward) '''Flavor Pup 2: '''Would you like to eat my candy paw? '''Dora-Rinho: Ok. Cubby: Sure, buddy. They are chewing his candy paw In Reality They are chewing on air Emmet: Did the Dazzlings put them under their spell, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: No, Emmet. Cubby! Dora-Rinho!! Are you ok? They didn't hear her because they ate too much Smile Dip Sunset Shimmer: Guess they don't hear me. Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, they'll be fine. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Dora Kid. Them going crazy is like I turned into a raging she-demon. Dora Kid: '''Yeah. And don't worry the Side effect will wear off soon. '''Emmet: It will wear off in 1 hour. As long as they won't eat too much Smile Dip. Doraemon: '''Are you sure? Cause... Look. They saw Dora-Rinho and Cubby are gurgling the Smile Dip on their Mouths '''Jake: '''Cubby? '''Dora Med: Dora-Rinho? They are still hallucinating from the Smile Dip and then a crazy pop music has played Dora-Rinho: '''The Future!.. Is in the Past! '''Cubby: '''Onward Aoshima! They are riding the Aoshima and then it moves the fist circular motion. And it mouth open to reveal a fist coming out of them, and a fist coming out and it spit out the Rainbow In Reality '''Jake: '''Cubby! '''Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho! How many Smile Dip did you and Cubby eat?! '''Dora Rinho: 20. Cubby: I had... 8. Dora Kid: '''Aw, Great! The side effect will wear in 2 Hours. '''Homer: '''Guess we should give them a piggyback ride. '''Izzy: Looks like it. The door opened. Tish: Hey, the door opened. The colours did work. Bad Cop: That's right, Tish. Let's go inside. Gandalf: '''Let us enter, at our own peril. Homer is carrying Cubby on his back and Doraemon is carrying Dora-Rinho on his back '''Homer: Hey, Doraemon. Where did those Smile Dip came from? Doraemon: '''Those Smile Dip are from Gravity Falls. '''Homer: Oh. May I have one? Doraemon: '''Oh really. You gonna get some Side Effect like them? '''Homer: No. I ate some Insanity Pepper's, so I won't get side effects. Marge: That's nice, Homie. But I don't think you should eat this. Homer: I guess you're right, Marge. Bart: '''Dad. I think I have an Insanity Pepper for you, wants some? He slap it from Bart's Hand '''Homer: '''Evil! '''Bart: Ok. You don't want it, Dad. Let's go find the Foundation Element. And off they went. As they go to the gang Daphne fell for a rotating wall trap and Fred and Velma continue their way without know Daphne is missing. Batman: '''Did... she just get caught behind a rotating wall? '''Emmet: Man. Wyldstyle: '''Did... anyone see that? '''Godou: No. Wang Dora: I did, Wyldstyle. The wall just moved. El-Matadora: That woman just disappeared. Carver: That woman was Daphne. Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! Bad Cop: Oh come on. You can't be this stupid. Ace Goody: Maybe it's magic, Bad Cop. Dora-Nichov: I don't think it's Magic, Ace Goody. It might be a trap. Pippo: Maybe we should split up and look for clues. Riruru: '''This is getting weird. '''Lulli: Yeah, Riruru. That's weird for me. Roboko: Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts